A TRIPLE H SERIES 2 HSM, HANNAH MONTANA, HAIRSPRAY
by damonxelenaforever
Summary: Finished!
1. Story 2: Chapter 1

_a hsm, hannah montana, hairspray MIXED_

_**Summary: What happens when the 6 friends move back to where they lived. Gabriella & Troy moved back to Albuquerque, Miley & Jake moved back to Malibu, and finally Link & Tracy moved back to Baltimore. Will they hopefully see each other. Will Gabriella leave Troy? Miley leaves Jake? Tracy leaves Link? What will happen? Will the boys finally take a vacation? Will the girls take a vacation? Where? Will love finally be in the air for every single one of them? **_

_'in LA, california' 'in the airport'_

_gabby: hey, we'll call you guys!! 'hugs miley & tracy'_

_tracy: yeah..we'll see you._

_miley: yeah..bye gabs!! bye trace!!_

_'miley, tracy, jake, and link leave'_

_troy: so..you ready?_

_gabby: yea..i'm just so nervous. i mean..will they even remember us?_

_troy: of course gabs. now let's go so we won't miss our flight. 'walks inside the terminal'_

_gabby: wait for me mr. bolton. 'follows troy inside'_

_--_

_'in malibu, california' 'miley's house'_

_miley: oh..finally!! we're home._

_jake: at your house._

_miley: hey..it's the only house i've got or we can fly home to tennessee._

_jake: no..no, here's fine miles._

_miley: good. 'cause you do not wanna see the rest of my family._

_jake: miles, you're 18. it's been 3 years, you could've moved out by now._

_miley: i don't have any money jake. so, we're gonna stay here. 'knocks on the door'_

_--_

_'in baltimore, maryland' 'tracy's house'_

_tracy: let's go..my parents are probably waiting._

_link: alright._

_'amber & seaweed sees them'_

_amber: tracy!! tracy!!_

_tracy: 'turns around' hey!! 'hugs her friends & so does link'_

_seaweed: how was your vacation?_

_tracy: super, but..i'm really hungry and we should go inside._

_amber: trace, wait..before you go inside. we have something to tell you._

_tracy: 'worried' what is it?_

_amber: your parents..._

_seaweed: died in a car accident._

_tracy: 'with tears in her eyes' what?_

_amber: we're really sorry trace._


	2. Story 2: Chapter 2

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'gabby's house'_

_gabby: mom, i'm home!!_

_gabby's mom: oh you're back. welcome home gabriella. 'hugs her daughter'_

_gabby: thanks mom. 'hugs her mom' so..i'm going to go upstairs. is that fine with you?_

_gabby's mom: yes, that's fine. since you're 20, i'm guessing i shouldn't be bothering you._

_gabby: mom, i still have to go to college here. i just feel like spending my summer here because it feels like home. i love you mom!! 'goes upstairs & logs onto the computer'_

_**gabiluvstroy logs on.**_

_**dramaqueen01 logs on.**_

_**taytayluvschad logs on.**_

_**troyluvsgabi logs on.**_

_**dramaking logs on.**_

_**chadluvsmckessie logs on.**_

_**gabiluvstroy: good evening troy.**_

_**troyluvsgabi: good evening ms montez.**_

_**gabiluvstroy: luv ur sn btw.**_

_**troyluvsgabi: me 2.**_

_**taytayluvschad: hey gabs!! so u guyz r back?**_

_**dramaqueen01: how waz LA??**_

_**gabiluvstroy: it was fun. but...**_

_**dramaqueen01: but what?**_

_**gabiluvstroy: it waznt tht much fun without u guyz.**_

_**dramaking: explain.**_

_**chadluvsmckessie: yea. explain why it waznt fun.**_

_**troyluvsgabi: gabs missed u guyz.**_

_**dramaking: all of us?**_

_**gabiluvstroy: yup!! all of u guyz. let's go hang at the mall 2morrow. wat do u guyz say?**_

_**troyluvsgabi: i'm defin8ly in.**_

_**chadluvsmckessie: yea...me 2.**_

_**dramaking: yea. i kno shar will defin8ly go.**_

_**dramaqueen01: defin8ly!!**_

_**dramaqueen01 logs off.**_

_**taytayluvschad: same here. g2g.**_

_**gabiluvstroy: bybye!!**_

_**taytayluvschad logs off.**_

_**gabiluvstroy logs off.**_

_**troyluvsgabi logs off.**_

_**chadluvsmckessie logs off.**_

_**dramaking logs off.**_

_--_

_'in malibu, california' 'outside miley's house'_

_miley: i've been knocking on this dang door forever. no one's answering._

_jake: don't you have a spare key?_

_miley: 'thinks' oh yeah!! oops!! 'finds a spare key & unlocks the door' hello?_

_'no answer'_

_miley: 'turns on the lights' anybody here?_

_'no answer'_

_miley: where could they be?_

_jake: what about the beach?_

_miley: good idea jake. let's go!! 'grabs jake's hand'_

_--_

_'in baltimore, maryland' 'inside tracy's house'_

_tracy: i can't believe it. my parents died._

_'penny arrives'_

_penny: what happened?  
_

_amber: tracy's parents died._

_penny: oh my goodness, i'm really sorry trace._

_seaweed: we all are._

_tracy: thanks guys. 'hugs everyone'_

_amber: aren't you really glad that we're all friends?_

_link: yea, we have to stick together to fight for what we want._

_tracy: excatly. but..who caused all this?_

_seaweed: well, we have no idea._

_amber: we should ask corny about this. 'everyone follows amber to the WYZT studios'_


	3. Story 2: Chapter 3

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'at the mall'_

_'gabby & troy arrive first'_

_gabby: i don't see them. what about you?_

_troy: i can't agree more. 'looks around'_

_'sharpay arrives'_

_sharpay: has anyone seen ry?_

_gabby: no._

_sharpay: he was supposed to meet us here. oh well. 'walks away'_

_gabby: sharpay!!_

_sharpay: 'turns around' yeah?_

_gabby: you're supposed to hang with us today. remember?_

_sharpay: oh..right, i forgot. sorry!! 'walks back'_

_--_

_'in malibu, california' 'the beach'_

_lilly: oliver, have you seen miley?_

_oliver: 'looks' there she is!! oh..with jake too._

_lilly: c'mon. jake's your best friend. 'pulls oliver towards to where jake & miley were standing'_

_miley: hey lills!! 'hugs lilly' hey oliver. 'hugs oliver'_

_oliver & miley: awkward._

_miley: so anyway, why don't we go down to my house & see what we can do there?_

_lilly: or..maybe stay down here to celebrate with us._

_jake: miles..are you okay?_

_miley: what? oh..yeah, i'm fine. i just had a little quiet moment that's all. carry on, carry on._

_--_

_'in baltimore, maryland' 'WYZT studios'_

_mrs. von tussle: amber, what brings you here today?_

_amber: mom, we need to talk. 'brings her mom to a place where her friends can't hear'_

_penny: i wonder what it's about._

_tracy: yeah..i wonder how my parents got in a car accident. neither of them drive to work. my dad's always in his joke shop and my mom's at home doing her ironing business._

_seaweed: maybe they were out for dinner._

_link: but..tracy's dad never leaves the house._

_tracy: exactly, but only when it a party he can go to and easily make people laugh._

_penny: probably your parents were going to a party._

_tracy: but..who would throw a party while link and i were in LA?_

_seaweed: probably my mom. you know how she would always have records that played the best music in the whole city of baltimore?_

_tracy: obviously both of my parents love to go to parties. so probably after the party, they were walking home..._

_penny: and probably that's how they got into a car accident._


	4. Story 2: Chapter 4

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'food court'_

_gabby: this brings memories..doesn't it troy?_

_troy: yea. i was sitting at that table over there. 'points'_

_gabby: yea, but i was sitting right over there and i still didn't know that you were there. i didn't know you wanted to be on tv._

_troy: but..it changed my whole life gabs because i'm here with you. 'kisses gabby'_

_sharpay: ahem._

_'troy & gabby look'_

_both: sorry._

_'ryan, chad, and taylor arrive'_

_sharpay: where were you?_

_ryan: traffic._

_taylor & chad: movies._

_--_

_'in malibu, california' 'at the beach'_

_jackson: there's my little sis. miley!! over here!!  
_

_miley: 'oh great it's jackson' hi..jackson._

_robby ray: aren't you happy to see your own brother miles?_

_miley: 'fake smiles' yeah..real happy._

_jackson: but you've changed right?_

_miley: nope. i'm 18 and that's all._

_robby ray: where have you been all this time bud?_

_miley: LA. with jake._

_jackson: what did you guys do?_

_lilly: yeah..._

_oliver: what did you guys do?_

_'jake & miley look at each other speechless'_

_--_

_'in baltimore, maryland' 'tracy's house' 'that night'_

_tracy: penny, thanks for staying here with us._

_penny: no problem. even seaweed agrees._

_link: thanks man._

_seaweed: we're always here for you guys._

_tracy: so..what are we gonna do first thing tomorrow?_

_penny: why don't we go on a vacation?_

_link: but we've just been on one._

_tracy: yeah._

_seaweed: well.._

_penny: we were hoping that we could me some of your friends._

_tracy: okay..we'll go on vacation tomorrow._


	5. Story 2: Chapter 5

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'gabby's house'_

_gabby: oh my gosh!! that was a really fun day._

_sharpay: yeah..it totally was._

_taylor: the boys are over at troy's house, what are we gonna do here?  
_

_gabby: i don't know. what should we do?_

_sharpay: how old are we?_

_gabby: uh..20._

_sharpay: do you know what i'm thinking?_

_taylor: what?_

_sharpay: let's invite the guys over for a movie night._

_gabby: great idea. i'll call them._

_--_

_'in malibu, california'_

_jake: what did we do miles?_

_miles: we had fun. we saw our friends and.._

_lilly: jake, didn't you buy an apartment?_

_jake: yeah. it was really cheap, but the inside of the apartment..oh wow._

_miles: yeah, it was HUGE. i mean everything was really nice._

_oliver: we all loved the place._

_miles: yea..they did dad. but they had to leave, so jake and i decided to stay there for a while._

_--_

_'in baltimore, maryland' 'at the airport'_

_penny: this is soo cool!! i'm finally going to meet one of your friends._

_tracy: who would you like to meet? gabby or miley._

_penny: anyone of them would work for us._

_tracy: okay..we're meeting gabby then._

_penny: cool!!_


	6. Story 2: Chapter 6

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'gabby's house'_

_'troy, chad, and ryan arrive'_

_chad: what's all this about?_

_sharpay: it's a movie night. the only night in high school that we would watch movies every weekend. even IF we had homework or not, we still watched._

_gabby: guys, what movie do you want to watch?_

_ryan: it's your pick, you called us over here._

_taylor: okay. shar, you're picking the tape._

_troy: all the movies she picks are girly kinds._

_sharpay: okay, you're the captain..why don't YOU choose._

_troy: why should i?_

_sharpay: because i said so._

_troy: i don't care what you say._

_sharpay: well, if it wasn't for my dad, you wouldn't have.._

_--_

_'in malibu, california' 'miley's house'_

_miley: thanks for letting us stay here dad. 'goes upstairs'_

_robby ray: no problem bud. 'night miles._

_miley: 'night dad. 'enters her room' it's good to be--ah!!_

_lilly & oliver: ahh!!_

_miley: sweet niblets!! you guys scared me._

_lilly: we didn't mean to. your dad said oliver and i could sleepover._

_miley: thats great. now out of my room._

_oliver: where will--_

_miley: in the living room. 'points towards the door'_

_lilly: g'night miles. 'night jake._

_miley & jake: good night. 'miley closes the door'_

_--_

_'the next day' 'albuquerque, new mexico' 'gabby's house'_

_'gabby opens the door'_

_gabby: tracy!! i didn't know that you were coming. come in and introduce me to your friends._

_'tracy, link, amber, penny, and seaweed enter gabby's house. troy goes downstairs.'_

_troy: oh no. 'goes back upstairs, but gabby grabs his arm'_

_gabby: you're not going anywhere mr bolton. you're staying right here with me._


	7. Story 2: Chapter 7

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'gabby's house'_

_troy: gabs, why do i have to stay?_

_gabby: because i said so._

_amber: hey, you look familiar!!_

_troy: who? me?_

_amber: yeah. trace, doesn't he look familiar to you?_

_tracy: oh yeah..he does._

_--_

_'in malibu, california' 'miley's living room'_

_miley: please daddy!! just 2 more tickets. jake and i will pay the other two. please!!_

_robby ray: a million times no miles._

_jackson: who are these friends of yours?_

_miley: troy bolton and gabriella montez._

_jackson: aren't they 2 years older than you?_

_miley: so..they're my friends. please daddy!!_

_robby ray: okay. but jackson has to drive you._

_miley: 'hugs her dad' thanks daddy!! 'goes upstairs' everything is settled._

_lilly: so the four of us can go?_

_miley: yeah, but my dad's gonna buy you and oliver tickets. jake and i will pay the other two._

_oliver: who'll drive us?_

_everyone: jackson._

_--_


	8. Story 2: Chapter 8

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'gabby's house'_

_troy: okay..if you guys know me so well, what's my name?_

_amber & tracy: troy bolton._

_troy: oh..well you do know me._

_gabby: 'giggles' obviously._

_troy: gabs..seriously._

_gabby: i'm just sayin'. hey, why don't we all go out for dinner? what do you guys say?_

_tracy: great._

_gabby: where you guys staying?_

_amber: no where._

_gabby: stay--_

_troy: NO!!_

_gabby: troy..._

_troy: gabs..c'mon._

_gabby: we have enough room. or we can let them stay in your house._

_troy: my parents will..okay, i'll call them._

_gabby: great then. but troy, you have to stay there too._

_troy: why?_

_gabby: who's gonna stay here?_

_troy: you._

_gabby: now call them._

_troy: alright. 'dials his parents phone number' who's gonna stay at my house?_

_gabby: you choose._

_troy: you're choosing, i'm calling._

_gabby: where do you guys wanna stay?_

_link: we don't mind._

_seaweed: yeah._

_tracy: how 'bout the guys stay with troy at his house and the girls can stay here?_

_amber: yeah. we'll switch._

_gabby: cool, i'll tell troy that._

_troy: tell me what?_

_gabby: boys stay at your house tonight and we switch, so that i know the guys better and you know the girls._

_troy: why do i always have agree with you?_

_gabby: you love me don't you?_

_troy: of course gabs. i will always love you._


	9. Story 2: Chapter 9

_'in malibu, california' 'airport'_

_miley: thanks for driving us jackson._

_jackson__: yeah, whatever. can i go home now?_

_miley: sure. 'hugs jackson'_

_jackson: get off!!_

_miley: you're still my annoying big brother. bye!!_

_'jackson leaves'_

_lilly: is jackson..._

_miley: yes. 'cell phone rings' hello?_

_gabby: miley, it's gabby._

_miley: hi. what's up?_

_gabby: i can't believe that you're actually coming to albuquerque. the guys are sleeping at troy's house. i'll tell you the rest. be sure to tell jake i said hi. and when we met 3 years ago, tell him i said sorry for..he knows what happened. i'll pick you up at the airport with tracy and her friends. troy's at his house with the guys and i truly mean his friends._

_miley: cool, i'll call you. see ya gabs._

_gabby: bye miles!! 'hangs up'_

_oliver: who called now?_

_miley: my friend gabriella._

_jake: what did she tell you?_

_miley: she's sorry about what happened between you and her. oh and she says hi._

_lilly: who's picking us up?_

_miley: gabby is. you'll meet troy at his house. he's a really nice person, but..has this obsession with basketball._

_jake: i know what that feels like. i had this wish that i wanted to be normal and what i got was being a basketball star. crazy._

_miley: he won't make that mistake again. but i think it was link who gave me the ring. he was really nice._

_jake: as me?_

_miley: well yeah. i think he wanted to be a celebrity or something._

_'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'airport'_

_gabby: miley!!_

_miley: gabby!!_

_'they both hug'_

_gabby: jake, i'm really sorry about what happened. but thanks for the ring. do you want it back?_

_jake: you can keep it. let's just be friends. and i forgive you._

_gabby: thanks. you're the best. i'll drive you guys to troy's house, then we'll all go to my house. this is troy's car anyway. just don't tell him that. 'winks'_

_miley: you know i won't gabs. oh..these are my friends oliver and lilly. oliver and lilly, meet gabriella._

_lilly: nice to meet you._

_gabby: you too. c'mon, let's go._

_'gabby's house'_

_miley: this is so cool. i love your house. i'm glad oliver's gone._

_lilly: jake's with oliver, remember that._

_miley: oh right._

_gabby: i'm gonna call troy and see how he's doing. 'dials troy's phone number'_

_'troy's house' 'phone rings'_

_troy: hello?_

_gabby: hey troy, how's everything?_

_troy: everything? it's great. the guys and i are getting along just great._

_gabby: you sure. you don't want me to--_

_troy: no, we're totally fine._

_gabby: okay then. bye._

_troy: bye and thanks for calling. 'hangs up'_

_'gabby's house'_

_amber: so..is everything alright with them?_

_gabby: yeah. i'm glad they're getting along._


	10. Story 2: Chapter 10

'in albuquerque, new mexico' 'gabby's house'

tracy: so, what are we girls going to do tonight?

miley: hmm..dinner?

penny: sounds good.

amber: yeah. what do you think gabby?

gabby: great. we're going to have a girls night out.

miley: what about the guys?

gabby: they'll have their own time soon. let's invite my two other friends. 'calls sharpay and taylor'

sharpay: hello?

taylor: what's up gabs?

**(AN: covo between sharpay, taylor and gabby is 3-way)**

gabby: why don't you girls come over to my house and we'll all go out to dinner with my other friends?

taylor: cool.

sharpay: who are your other friends.

gabby: tracy, miley, penny, lilly, and amber. so..what do you guys think?

sharpay: i'm totally in

taylor: yeah. me too.

sharpay: what about the guys?

gabby: we'll take them out on another night. let's just enjoy a G.N.O while my other friends are still here on vacation.

taylor: cool, we'll see you at your house in 10.

sharpay: yeah. in 10. bye gabs.

taylor: thanks for the invite.

gabby: no problem. bye!! 'hangs up' my two other friends are cool with it.

lilly: what are their names?

gabby: sharpay and taylor. and we're totally going to have fun with them tonight at dinner.

'phone rings'

gabby: hello?

_troy: gabs, i need to talk to you. now._

gabby: aren't you already talking to me?

_troy: yeah. but this kind of talk doesn't count. i need you here pronto._

gabby: but the girls are going out to dinner and it might as well be the last dinner i'll be spending with my friends.

_troy: but we need you here._

'gabby hears the boys laugh'

gabby: if this is a prank you're pulling on me, then..we're not interested. 'hangs up'

'troy's house'

oliver: did she take it?

troy: you guys had to laugh..didn't you?

chad: c'mon man, it was really funny.

troy: if you didn't laugh, she would've taken it.

jake: what are the girls doing tonight?

troy: dinner..

jason: where?

troy: 'thinks' i don't know.

'lava springs'

sharpay: employee discount..remember?

gabby: right. but shar, you're not the employee..you like own the place shar.

taylor: but hey..it's still employee discount.

gabby: what about my friends? 'points to amber, tracy, lilly, miley and penny'

sharpay: they eat free.

'phone rings'

gabby: i'll answer it. _hello?_

_troy: gabs, where are you?_

gabby: lava springs. what do you want?

_troy: no reason. so..do you guys get to eat there for free?_

gabby: employee discount. can i hang up now?

_troy: can i tell you something?_

gabby: what is it?

_troy: no matter what the guys and i do..like pull pranks on you and stuff, i'll always love you._

gabby: troy..how old are you?

_troy: 20..why?_

gabby: grow up!! 'hangs up' boys.

miley: troy?

gabby: yeah.

miley: what did you say to him?

gabby: i asked how old he was. he said 20 and then i told him, "grow up"

miley: i tell my bro the same exact thing. looks like we have one thing in common.

gabby: i totally agree.


	11. Story 2: Chapter 11

'At Troy's house'

chad: troy, what are we going to do now?

troy: go to lava springs.

jason: for dinner?

troy: maybe..

zeke: oh, i know excatly what your thinking.

'Lava Springs' 'the boys arrive'

gabby: hey guys.

troy: hey gabs.

miley: what are you guys doing here?

jake: oh..you know, just hanging out.

oliver: yeah.

amber: we're just having a girls night.

sharpay: but why are you guys really here?

zeke: why we're really here?

jason: we're here to..uh...to--

chad: to see you girls.

taylor: something bad is really going on.

troy: is that--

gabby: troy, no pratical jokes.

troy: fine. we came up here to play a joke on you girls, but now gabs..that you found out.

'sharpay and ryan's mom enters'

sharpay: mom, um..nice of you to come and see us.

shar & ry's mom: who are your friends?

sharpay: you know troy, gabby, chad, taylor, jason, kelsi and martha. right?

shar & ry's mom: of course.

gabby: these are my friends: miley, jake, lilly, oliver, tracy, amber, penny, and link.

shar & ry's mom: nice to meet you. well, your father might need help again with his "anger issues". bye. 'leaves'

ryan: dad has anger issues?

sharpay: uh..yeah. i kinda told him about your "addiction".

ryan: why would you do that shar?

gabby: yeah..why?

troy: you promised gabs.

sharpay: i know, but i serioulsy can't help it. sorry, i HAD to tell someone and i couldn't keep it from my dad..obviously.

taylor: what are you guys talking about?

sharpay: well, since ryan told gabriella first..gabs, why don't you say it? 'turns to gabriella'

gabby: ryan..you said to me that you were going to tell them when you're ready. are you? 'worried'

ryan: 'sighs' yeah, i'm definately ready. 'turns to everyone who was there' okay, gabs..i seriously can't.

gabby: ry, all you have to do is try hard.

troy: yeah, we're right here for you man.

sharpay: ry, i'm really sorry if i've been hard on you these past few weeks..but i'm your sister and i really care about you. i love you ry, like a brother. 'hugs ryan'

ryan: i really trust in you shar. 'hugs sharpay'

chad: so, what are you going to tell us ry.

gabby: he's addicted.

taylor: to what?

ryan: i was addicted to drugs.

jason: wait..like all drugs?

ryan: certain kinds, but now i totally stopped taking them all because gabby, shar and troy were all there to help me get through it.

zeke: just like gabby helped troy get through his mom's death?

gabby: excatly like that, but it was much different.

sharpay: that's sad. 'smiles' but anyway..lets eat!!

'everyone goes to the buffet for an awesome dinner'


	12. Story 2: Chapter 12

'After dinner' 'beside the pool'

troy: gabs, can i talk to you for a sec?

gabby: sure. 'follows troy' so troy, what do you need to talk to me about?

troy: umm..'nervous' i know you might not be ready for this.

gabby: be ready for what troy?

troy: this...'goes down on one knee'

'every single one of their friends is watching them, but troy and gabby don't see them at all'

gabby: does it feel like..like we're being watched?

troy: 'smiles & looks around' nah..'takes a deep breath' will you marry me gabriella montez? 'opens the box to show gabriella a diamond ring'

gabby: _oh my gosh. _'smiles excitedly' yes.

troy: 'smiles & stands up' 'puts the ring on gabriella's finger' i love you gabriella.

gabby: i love you too troy. 'puts her arms around troy's neck, just as he puts his around gabriella's waist'

'at gabby's house'

sharpay: ohmygosh!! gabby, you're so lucky. you get everything.

gabby: compare that to someone else other than yourself shar. i don't get everything.

taylor: yeah you do. look..there's only one thing you, me, shar, and kels all have in common.

gabby: what would that be?

kelsi: our boyfriends were on the same basketball team.

gabby: but they go to different jobs..except for troy and chad.

martha: excatly. that's why you're so lucky.

gabby: how?

sharpay: before you came, all troy could think about was basketball and how he was going to grow up to be a proffessional basketball player. he already is. but when you came gabs, his life before you..was incomplete.

taylor: yeah. every cheerleader wanted to be his girlfriend. every nerd, every single girl in the whole school wanted to be his girlfriend.

kelsi: and finally you came gabs. troy has changed since then. now there's two things he could think of. basketball and you. if you ever left, he'd be heartbroken. he never cared if you were a nerd, or some girl with an amazing singing voice. he cared about you because you weren't like those other girls who wanted troy, just coz he was famous.

martha: no. he cared because you were different. different from sharpay and those cheerleaders.

sharpay: what?

gabby: okay..i may be the luckiest girl, but there were some days troy and i couldn't get along. he and i sorted those things out..we're totally fine now.

miley: so, about your wedding. when are you going to celebrate it?

gabby: i'm thinking on new years eve.

tracy: why?

amber: why would you choose new years eve?

gabby: the first day troy and i met 3 years ago.

penny: that's a great idea.

lilly: totally.

sharpay: the girls and i have to head home gabs. it's getting really late. i'll see you tomorrow.

taylor: yeah, i'm going to get chad at troy's soon. congratulations though. 'hugs gabby'

gabby: thanks.

kelsi: you're still the luckiest girl on this planet.

martha: i totally agree. c'mon kels, let's help tay and shar pick up the guys.

'gabby's friends leave'

gabby: so, what do you girls want to do?

miley: hit the hay. 'yawns'

lilly: which means?

miley: sorry. i say that when i'm tired. thanks for letting us stay here. just to tell you, oliver's trouble and when jake's around..it turns into a big mess.

gabby: i know how to handle guys. don't worry, keep an eye on troy for me. he loves to play baksetball with his guys, so you should join them.

amber: but..some of us don't know how.

gabby: troy and chad, if he's there..will help you. basically look for troy, chad, jason or zeke. ryan will just hang out basically. but he makes a good referee. 'giggles'

tracy: i'm pretty sure it'll be fun tomorrow night.

gabby: yeah. i hope so. well, i gotta go and get dress. 'night guys.

miley: night gabs.

'gabby turns off the lights and heads towards her room and hears someone knocking on her balcony window'

gabby: 'walks towards the balcony' troy, what are you doing here?

troy: nothing really. the guys are asleep and they haven't found out that i sneaked out through the back door to get here. how are you and the girls?

gabby: same as usual. are you going to stay here or go back home?

troy: stay here with you babe. i would never leave you in a house full of girls. you know ho-- oh..i forgot that you are one of them.

gabby: ha ha. that's not funny. you can stay here. but only one night.

'troy enters gabby's room as gabby closes the doors'

troy: hey, can i ask you another question my beautiful fiance?

gabby: 'giggles' sure troy. 'walks towards the bathroom'

troy: i was wondering..after your friends leave, along with the guys, do you think we can move in together?

gabby: 'turns around & smiles' yeah. i'd like that. but i have to get dressed alright. you know how late it is?

troy: 'checks his cell phone' oh..right, i knew that. 'takes off his jacket and places it on the chair'

'5 minutes later troy is already asleep and gabby enters her room'

_gabby: boys sleep that fast? _'smiles' _i don't think so. _'gets in the bed and turns off the lights' good night troy.

troy: goo--you're trying to make me talk to you, aren't you gabs?

gabby: see, i knew you weren't asleep. 'smiles'

troy: i can still see you smiling gabs.

gabby: what ever troy bolton. go to sleep.

troy: i have another question to ask.

gabby: what is it now?

troy: when are we getting married? i mean..like on what day?

gabby: new years eve. the day we met 3 years ago. i love you babe.

troy: me too baby. 'feels two arms wrap around his body and finally falls asleep'


	13. Story 2: Chapter 13

'the next morning. gabby wakes up and sees that troy's awake'

gabby: it's not fair that i'm the one who always wakes up last.

troy: you sure about that babe? 'gets out of bed & gabby follows'

'they both go downstairs, everyone is already awake'

troy: i was awake before them anyway.

gabby: but i still wake up last. 'goes downstairs'

troy: what's for breakfast?

gabby: cereal. 'smiles and enters the kitchen as troy follows'

troy: are you serious? is that all you have?

gabby: yeah. well i'm sorry, but this is my mom's house and we have is cereal.

'amber and tracy enter the kitchen'

tracy: hey gabs.

gabby: hey. one of the guys entered. 'smiles'

troy: not funny.

amber: is cereal all you have gabs?

gabby: it's my mom's house alright. give me a break. and no, my mom died a few months ago.

tracy: i'm sorry.

gabby: it's fine. so you guys want cereal? it's really healthy.

amber: sure. how are the guys doing?

troy: like how all guys act.

gabby: excatly my point troy.

troy: what?

gabby: the girls are staying at your house tonight.

troy: why?

gabby: well, you want to get to know them more. right?

troy: i bet that i know some of them.

gabby: okay. like? not including my friends.

troy: just them. 'points to the girls'

'gabby nods'

troy: alright, can i make a quick phone call?

gabby: fine. 'grabs the telelphone' here.

troy: thanks. 'goes into another room'

gabby: i bet he's going to call the guys and ask them something.

amber: i hope not.

'troy comes back'

troy: here you go.

gabby: that was fast.

troy: i said quick..didn't i?

gabby: yeah. so, who did you call?

troy: my dad, since my mom died. he asked where i was and i told him that i was at your house.

gabby: did he say anything other than that?

troy: he said that when the girls come over tonight, be careful. i asked why and he said that i didn't want to know why. my dad's going on a trip anyway, so i guess it'll be me, my friends and the girls.

gabby: your friends aren't sleeping over at your house..are they?

troy: no, they're sleeping here.

gabby: but i'm..

troy: me too. but surrounded by laughter and...

gabby: didn't you realize i'm a girl.

troy: sorry. i didn't mean it like that.

'miley, lilly and penny enter the kitchen'

gabby: don't ask what's for breakfast 'cause it's cereal. 'gives them a bowl'

lilly: thanks.

gabby: your welcome. 'turns to troy and grabs his hand'

'in gabby's room'

troy: look..they were the ones that said that they were going to stay here with the guys. i didn't agree to it.

gabby: then, why didn't you say something troy?

troy: i don't know.

gabby: 'grabs her phone' tell them now. 'gives her phone to troy'

troy: fine. 'calls his friends'

'five minutes later...'

troy: okay...they're still staying here, but i swear they'll do anything you say.

gabby: 'smiles' anything?

troy: yes..anything. but i have to go. 'kisses gabby's cheek before he grabs his shirt and his jacket' bye.

gabby: bye.


	14. Story 2: Chapter 14

'that afternoon, the guys arrive over at gabby's house'

gabby: what took you guys so long?

jake: us?

gabby: 'annoyed' yes you. and don't point any fingers or say any names.

oliver: well someone had to fix his hair.

jake: well someone had to choose what shirt to wear.

'the guys start arguing'

gabby: guys!!

'the guys stop talking'

gabby: i hate yelling and if i bring one of my friends over here from her trip to the spa, she'll get pretty angry.

oliver: oh yeah? prove it.

gabby: fine..'smirks' i will. 'pulls out her cellphone and presses a button to call sharpay'

sharpay: WHAT!?

gabby: sharpay, it's not your brother.

sharpay: sorry gabs. what do you need? i'm at the spa right now.

gabby: hey, do you think you can be really angry for me because some guys won't listen.

sharpay: 'smiles' i'll be there in 5 minutes. see you there.

gabby: thanks shar. i can always count on you.

sharpay: bye.

gabby: bye. 'hangs up'

'5 minutes later..sharpay arrives'

sharpay: 'hugs gabby' hey gabs. so, what do you want me to do?

gabby: they won't stop arguing. 'hears the boys argue against each other' see what i mean?

sharpay: 'smiles' yea..i know excatly what you mean. wait right here, i'll handle it.

gabby: thanks shar..you rock.

sharpay: i know. 'enters the living room and starts yelling at the guys'

'10 minutes later after sharpay leaves...'

seaweed: is your friend that mean to other people?

gabby: no, not really. just when someone calls her during her "spa" treatment. my 3 other friends are way nicer, but all of them go shopping with me.

oliver: how do you girls handle that?

gabby: what? shopping.

'boys nod'

gabby: we're girls. that's what we do. we can't go a day without shopping, even if you dared us not to.

jake: what if we wanted to dare you?

gabby: but...that's hard.

oliver: wanna make a bet?

gabby: fine.

jake: if you can go a day without shopping, we'll do anything you want us to do.

gabby: and if i can't?

oliver: 'smiles' you have to kiss...link.

gabby: 'shocked' WHAT!?

jake: you heard him.

gabby: wait...just in front of the guys?

jake: yeah. including..troy and his friends.

gabby: what will the girls do?

oliver: hm...i don't know.

gabby: shopping..duh!!

seaweed: so..is it a bet or not?

gabby: 'looks at jake, oliver, seaweed, and link' 'sighs' fine..we're starting tomorrow. when my friends go shopping..with troy bolton.

jake: okay.

'troy's house'

miley: you're not scared are you?

troy: what? no..troy bolton is not scared of anything.

lilly: you sure? the last time miley did this to jake, he was awake the whole night.

troy: 'laughs' yeah..like that was true.

miley: oh..it was. i'll even prove it. 'calls jake's cell and starts talking'

'troy's cell phone rings'

troy: yeah?

gabby: troy, the guys dared me not go shopping for a day and i'm starting tomorrow. and then they decided to do a bet. the bet is, that if i don't go shopping for a whole day, they will do anything i say.

troy: and if you do go shopping?

gabby: i have to kiss...link.

troy: larkin?

gabby: yeah, but only in front of you, your friends and the guys.

troy: don't do it gabs.

gabby: i can't. i already agreed to it.

troy: well, i'll see you tomorrow at the mall. come talk to me and we'll work things out.

gabby: alright. i'll see you tomorrow troy. bye.

troy: bye. 'hangs up' _she can't kiss link. i know gabby loves to go shopping, but i'm going to have to help her win the bet._


	15. Story 2: Chapter 15

'the next day at the mall. troy and gabby both arrive at the mall'

gabby: hey babe.

troy: right back at 'cha.

gabby: 'giggles' so..i have to go a day without shopping. the guys...'points' are watching like hawks.

troy: i'll help you. the girls are just thinking what they should do with me. it's crazy.

gabby: what are they doing to you by the way?

troy: horrible stuff, even i can't understand.

gabby: 'smirks' ah..i know what they're thinking.

troy: can you--

gabby: nope. you just have to find out. so i can't go a day without shopping, let's go to the beach.

troy: sure.

'the gang follows gabby and troy to the beach'

gabby: wait here, i have to talk to the guys for a minute.

troy: same here. meet you at you-know-where.

gabby: but first we have to loose them.

troy: i know excatly what to do. 'pulls out a hundred dollar bill'

gabby: aww..i wanted--'sees the look on troy's face' fine. they can have it, but first they'll have to fight for it. how am i going to get the guys out of here?

troy: think of something. meanwhile..i have some girls to handle. 'walks over to the girls'

'gabby walks over to the guys'

jake: how's it going so far?

gabby: it's torture!!

oliver: well, you know how we feel.

gabby: what do you mean?

jake: when miles and lilly go shopping, they make us carry everything.

oliver: and we MEAN everything.

gabby: 'giggles' are you serious?

jake: yeah.

gabby: it's not fair..my friends go shopping, while i get tortured. 'sits down on the bench as the guys sit next to her'

seaweed: girls are lucky to go shopping.

gabby: how?

link: it's always everyday they wear something new. can't they wear the same outfit for at least 2 days in one week?

gabby: nope. sharpay will never do that. she's the drama queen and wears every new thing, every single day. she's rich, that's why.

oliver: is she the only rich one out of your friends?

gabby: 'nods' yeah..pretty much. it's just, she's never changed and we've always wished she would.

jake: do you think..that it's time for her to meet new people?

gabby: oh..it's time alright.

'troy walks to where gabby is'

gabby: what happened to you?

troy: don't ask.

gabby: what did i do?

troy: what did i say?

gabby: don't ask. 'giggles' but i like the new you troy. 'gets up and walks towards the place troy was talking about'

troy: oh..don't even start ms. montez. 'picks her up and carries her to the shoreline'

gabby: 'realizes what troy is doing' don't you even dare troy bolton!!

troy: 'smiles' i was just about to. 'drops gabby in the water and starts laughing'

gabby: i'm gonna get you. 'splashes some water on troy and gets up'

'gabby starts running and troy runs after her'

'the girls walk over to where the guys were'

lilly: i'm glad they're having fun.

miley: yup. remember we used to do that. right oliver?

lilly: where did he go?

jake: don't look at me.

miley: where is he?

jake: 'shrugs' i don't know miles. he was just here a minute ago.

'everyone looks around'

tracy: isn't that oliver right over there?

lilly: i'm gonna--

miley: no. 'grabs her friends shoulders' you're stayin' with us.

lilly: fine. 'sits on the bench'

'with troy and gabriella'

gabby: i guess they're all talking with each other.

troy: good. close your eyes.

gabby: why?

troy: i'm not answering that. just close your eyes gabs.

gabby: fine. 'closes her eyes'

'10 minutes later... troy opens a door and turns on the lights. gabby hears the door close behind her'

troy: you can open your eyes.

gabby: 'opens her eyes' _ohmygosh... _troy, um..wow.

troy: you love it don't ya?

gabby: 'nods' i love you. 'puts her arms around his neck'

troy: 'wraps his arms around her waist' i love you too.

'they both kiss'

'someone knocks on the door'

gabby: who could be at the door at like..9pm at night?

troy: i highly doubt that it's one of our friends. they don't know where this place is.

gabby: answer the door then babe.

troy: i was just about to do that. 'walks into the foyer and opens the door' 'shocked' zac? **(AN: Yes..the actor.)**


	16. Story 2: Chapter 16

'troy is still shocked from the fact that zac efron is at the door. gabby walks over'

gabby: do you know him?

troy: what? 'looks at gabby'

gabby: i said... do you know him?

troy: the truth?

gabby: yes.. the full truth.

troy: yes.

gabby: that's the truth?

troy: yeah. that's the truth.

gabby: okay. 'turns to zac' do you want to come in?

troy: but--

gabby: i wasn't talking to you. 'turns to zac' do you want to come in?

zac: sure.

'10 minutes later... the phone rings'

gabby: hello?

sharpay: gabs, it's shar.

gabby: what's up?

sharpay: tay and i are going to your house in 10 minutes. bring troy too.

gabby: okay. are ry and chad coming?

sharpay: yeah. just them and no one else. the others are already at troy's house.

gabby: okay

'at gabby's house **(AN: not the house she and troy were at 'coz troy bought a house for gabby that's why she was shocked) **'

troy: babe, why are--

gabby: i have no clue. zac's at your house..right?

troy: yeah. he's mingling with the others.

gabby: 'giggles' good. 'opens the door' wow, how and when did you guys get here?

sharpay: how..backyard. through your balcony. and when..um, 10 minutes ago. like after we called you.

taylor: you guys took the longest to get here.

gabby: sorry, we were out. you know, just walking around..i guess.

sharpay: okay..i believe you.

'phone rings'

gabby: i'll answer it. 'picks up the phone' hello? um..sure. 'turns to troy' phone's for you babe.

troy: great. 'takes the phone from gabby and answers it'

gabby: so..why did you guys ask me to come to my own house?

taylor: we didn't know where you "other" house was, so..we decided to meet here.

gabby: okay. so, what's the news?

sharpay: there's these people and they're like...famous. i mean..REALLY famous.

gabby: okay..what are their names?

taylor: i don't know.

gabby: what do you guys think?

chad: us?

gabby: yea, coz troy and i have a friend to take care of.

ryan: what's your friends name?

gabby: zac.

sharpay: zac efron?

gabby: 'nods' yeah..why?

taylor: cover your ears.

gabby: okay.

'sharpay squeals'

taylor: release.

gabby: that's why.

sharpay: i can't believe it!! you're friends with--

gabby: not me..troy is.

sharpay: i've got to go thank him. 'runs to another part of the house to find troy'

ryan: okay. their names are vanessa, ashley, lucas, corbin, monique and obviously..troy is friends with zac.

gabby: wait..did you say lucas and corbin?

chad: he did. you're not going to scream are you?

gabby: no, but they're really great actors. especially zac.

taylor: and you adore them?

gabby: okay..troy doesn't know this, but i have like posters of them in my room.

ryan: in this house?

gabby: 'nods' yup!! c'mon..i'll show you.

'in gabby's room'

gabby: see what i mean.

'sharpay and troy enters gabby's room'

sharpay: wow..you have all of them.

gabby: yeah, i've had them since high school.

troy: and you've been keeping that from me?

gabby: sorry..i thought you would hate me if i told you.

troy: i do not hate you gabs. i'm too much in love to hate you.

taylor: guys..enough with the lovey dovey stuff and get onto the part about who called troy.

gabby & troy: sorry.

gabby: who called you anyway babe?

troy: zac did.

gabby: about what?

troy: asking if his friends could come over to our house and meet us.

gabby: me and you or me and you..including our friends.

troy: the second option.

sharpay: omg!!

gabby: sharpay...

sharpay: i know..i can't hold it in any longer.

gabby: ears.

'everyone covers there ears while sharpay squeals as she jumps up and down'

gabby: release.

taylor: hey..gabs, you got it down.

gabby: you're the expert. 'hugs taylor' and the best friend any girl like me could ever have.

taylor: thanks gabs. you too.

'they pull back from the hug'

troy: it's getting late and i'm guessing we should all get going.

ryan: yeah, i totally agree. let's go shar.

sharpay: oh..alright. bye gabs. see you tomorrow. oh..give us your address so we can all meet you at your house.

gabby: alright. 'takes out a card' here.

sharpay: thanks. bye!! 'walks out of gabby's room with ryan'

taylor: yeah, we have to go too. bye troy. 'hugs gabby'

gabby: another card for you. promise that you won't loose it.

taylor: i promise. call or text me when you need advice for something. same with sharpay, but for fashion advice.

gabby: okay..i will. 'hugs chad' bye chad.

chad: see you gabs. 'leaves with taylor'

troy: what about us?

gabby: i have a feeling that we'll be here for a while. we'll pick up zac tomorrow after we wake up.

troy: what ever you say babe. 'kisses gabby's cheek'


	17. Chapter 17

'the next morning... gabby is the first to wake up and finally, troy'

_troy: 'looks around the room' that's a first. _'walks out of the room and goes downstairs'

sharpay: good morning troy!!

troy: good mor--why are you here?

gabby: everyone's here. they decided to come here instead of going there. they can follow us instead.

troy: who was last to get up this morning?

gabby: you. 'giggles' i woke up at 5 this morning and decided to call the others. i already ate breakfast too, so..all we have left is cereal.

troy: are you kidding?

gabby: no..here. 'gives troy a bowl filled with cereal'

troy: why do i have this and you guys have a great breakfast?

gabby: hmm..i do not know. also..it's 10am and i went to your house to speak with zac.

troy: he's awake too?

gabby: yeah, he ate breakfast with us. i'm sorry, but you missed a great laugh babe. go and get dressed soon because we have some people to meet at our house. remember?

troy: who?

gabby: 'laughs and pushes troy upstairs' just get dressed!!

troy: 'laughs along' alright. 'goes upstairs'

taylor: i can't believe that he's actually forgetting what day it is today.

chad: i know. when we were in preschool, he is like the first one to get up this morning. it's like he forgot his own birthday.

gabby: i'll be right back. i'm gonna check up on troy.

'in gabbys room'

gabby: hey.

troy: 'turns around' hey.

gabby: well, i see you're well dressed.

troy: casual..gabs, casual.

gabby: well, i'm sorry. 'jokes'

troy: whatever. so, why are you up here? aren't you supposed to be downstairs with your friends?

gabby: they're our friends. i just came up here to check on you and i see now that you're fine.

troy: fine as in?

gabby: just fine. 'smiles' and guess what today is.

troy: what?

gabby: you forgot your own birthday genius.

troy: 'confused at first' it's my birthday.

'gabby nods'

troy: 'shocked' oh shit!! it's my birthday?!

'gabby laughs'

troy: i forgot that it was. did--

gabby: yes..chad did tell the story about when you guys were in preschool, you would be the first to wake up.

troy: man..i'm old!!

gabby: 'laughs hysterically' you're not old troy!! coz if you're old, i'm old.

troy: gabs..21 is old.

gabby: i'm 20 and in a few months i'll be the same age as you. i'm telling you, you're not old. now lets go to our house and meet up with zac and his friends.

troy: alright.

'troy's house. troy and gabriella enter the house while their friends are waiting in their cars'

troy: what's up!!

zac: nothing. you?

troy: dude, i didn't know it was my birthday.

zac: well dude, you've got some issues.

troy: when's your birthday?

zac: october.

troy: 2 months before gabby's.

gabby: oh troy, what am i going to do with you? c'mon zac, let's go.

miley: bye gabs!!

gabby: bye!!

'troy, gabby and zac leave troy's house while miley locks the door'

'at troy and gabriella's house. the wildcats (including zac) enter the house'

sharpay: oh my god!!

gabby: what? it's just a house. 'leaves the keys on the counter'

sharpay: just a house!? JUST A HOUSE!? this is NOT just a house. this is like..HUGE!!

taylor: sharpay, you're overreacting.

sharpay: where's the bathroom?

gabby: from here you go straight then turn left. it's the first door on the right.

sharpay: thanks!! 'follows gabby's directions and goes to the bathroom'

gabby: when are the others coming?

zac: i don't know. five to ten minutes.

taylor: hmm..

gabby: no math. i'll show you my room. c'mon tay.

'goes upstairs while the guys head into troy's room, which is downstairs. sharpay goes upstairs and finally finds gabby and tay'

sharpay: love your house.

gabby: thanks.

taylor: i thought you and troy were--

gabby: not until we're married. that's what we both agreed on. so, his room is downstairs, while mine is upstairs. plus, my room is the second largest. the living room is the first.

sharpay: i still love your house. no matter what.

taylor: how much did it cost?

gabby: i don't know. about 925,000. plus the furniture.

taylor: that's way more expensive than shar's house itself.

sharpay: yeah..that's very true.

gabby: but all together this house is about 1,000,000.

sharpay: dollars?

gabby: we had to pay cash..and still, troy could afford it. i wonder how though.

taylor: probably from playing professional basketball.

gabby: yeah, you're right.


	18. Chapter 18

'that night'

sharpay: hey gabs, does troy know what day it is today?

gabby: no, he doesn't. i think he forgot.

troy: forgot what?

gabby: forgot what day it is today.

'ashley, vanessa, lucas, corbin and monique arrive'

sharpay: hey guys!!

ashley: hey shar!!

troy: what day is it today babe?

gabby: you should probably ask chad. maybe he knows.

troy: alright. 'walks over to chad' hey man.

chad: what's up!!

troy: do you know what day it is today? gabby told me to ask you.

chad: you should go ask taylor. she definately knows.

troy: but..

chad: just go ask her.

'troy walks over to taylor'

taylor: oh..hey troy. i was just talking to monique.

monique: sharpay was right, you do look like zac.

troy: do you know what day it is today?

taylor: i think you should go ask ryan.

troy: thanks. 'goes over to ryan'

'with vanessa, gabby, and zac'

vanessa: so..when did he ask you?

gabby: hmm..last week.

zac: what is troy doing?

gabby: he's asking everyone to see if they know what day it is today. he doesn't know.

troy: okay..i've asked everyone and they told me to ask who ever was available.

gabby: shar told you to come ask me. right?

troy: yeah and you told me to ask chad.

gabby: good. so..did you ask vanessa yet?

troy: who?

gabby: this is vanessa.

vanessa: hi. gabby's told me all about you. nice to meet you.

troy: you too.

gabby: so anyway, we'll meet you outside. c'mon guys.

troy: what am i going to do?

gabby: figure out what day it is today. that's why we're all leaving you alone for a while.

troy: babe..

gabby: i'll be waiting.

'everyone goes to the backyard'

ashley: hey gabs!!

gabby: yeah?

ashley: i can't believe he doesn't know that it's his birthday.

gabby: i know. he usually never forgets.

sharpay: what about all your other friends?

gabby: the girls are leaving and the guys are staying.

taylor: wow. when are they leaving?

gabby: the boys?

'girls nod'

gabby: christmas.

'lucas, ryan, chad, corbin, monique and zac all walk over'

gabby: he's been in there for a while.

'inside'

_troy: what day is it today? gabby's birthday? no..that can't be it. zac's birthday? no..his birthday is 2 months before gabby's. is it my birthday? maybe.._

'outside'

taylor: when is he coming out of the house?

gabby: i don't know. i'll--

'troy goes outside'

troy: i got it!!

sharpay: tell us already.

troy: it's my birthday.

gabby: i'm glad you remembered.

troy: have you guys been planning this?

gabby: since last week troy. i called zac and his friends to visit us. that's why he came to our house 2 days ago.

sharpay: and she called us to meet up with zac and his friends to help us with this.

gabby: excatly.

'when everyone left'

troy: babe, still..i don't get it.

gabby: i love you troy. 'turns off the lights' good night!!

troy: good night.


	19. Chapter 19

'the next morning, gabby's friends were all leaving. (miley, lilly, tracy, penny, and amber)'

miley: call us!!

gabby: i will. bye tracy!!

tracy: bye gabs. we'll miss you.

gabby: oh, i know you will.

'gabby watches her friends leave'

jake: looks like we're stuck with you.

gabby: what ever. at least you get to celebrate my birthday next. 'giggles' let's go.

oliver: go where?

gabby: we're gonna grab some ice cream.

oliver: i love ice cream.

gabby: and we're going to meet my friends there.

'at the ice cream shop'

sharpay: gabs, over here!!

gabby: sharpay!! 'hugs sharpay'

taylor: troy's out with zac and the rest of them. we just feel like being here.

kelsi: yeah and martha moved to california with ryan. sharpay's going to stay here with the rest of us. what about you gabs?

gabby: i guess that i'm going to stay here too. especially with troy. 'turns to the guys' do you guys want anything?

oliver: do they have cookie dough?

gabby: yea. i believe they have everything. even popsicles.

oliver: just cookie dough.

gabby: okay..why don't you guys talk? i'll be right back. 'goes to the counter'

sharpay: so..tell us what your names are.

jake: i'm jake. my friend who likes the cookie dough is oliver. those to guys are link and seaweed.

'gabby comes back'

gabby: here's your cookie dough oliver.

oliver: thanks and with sprinkles too.

gabby: your welcome. what did you guys talk about?

kelsi: do you want to know a secret?

gabby: ooh..what kind?

kelsi: read this text.

'gabby reads the text; sharpay also reads the text'

gabby: oh my gosh!! he left you for some celebrity?

kelsi: who looks excatly like me. he fell in love with her.

gabby: i'm sorry.

'gabby's phone rings'

gabby: give me a minute. 'answers' hello?

miley: its miley.

gabby: hey. what's up?

miley: there's this guy named cody and he's so hot!!

gabby: linley?

miley: you know him?

gabby: i've seen his movies, but why are you calling me?

miley: can you tell jake not come back on christmas?

gabby: but he'll be missing you.

miley: yah i know, but please tell him. and oliver too.

gabby: okay. i'll tell them. bye.

miley: thanks. bye.

'gabby hangs up'

gabby: that was miley.

jake: what did she say?

gabby: you and oliver shouldn't go back home on christmas.

oliver: can you tell us why?

gabby: nope. 'phone rings again' geez!! people keep calling me. 'answers' what!?

troy: is my baby in a bad mood today?

gabby: yes..i'm sorry troy.

troy: that's fine. miley called me.

gabby: did she tell you that she "met" someone?

troy: yeah. cody linley. zac said he's heard about him.

gabby: and miley says he's hot, but anyway..

troy: jake and oliver can't go back to malibu on christmas?

gabby: yup.

troy: what about seaweed and link?

gabby: i haven't heard from tracy yet, but i hope she calls.

troy: great and amber called before miley. she said that she met someone that looks excatly like her. zac knows.

gabby: her name is brittany snow. right?

troy: how--

gabby: have you seen hairspray?

troy: no.

gabby: i'll deal with you about that later. well, my friends are waiting. bye.

troy: check your caller ID next time before you accidentally yell at someone.

gabby: 'giggles' i promise. i'll look next time.

troy: or say hello. or--

gabby: bye mr. bolton.

troy: bye ms. montez.

'gabby hangs up' 'phone rings again'

gabby: hello?

tracy: gabby, its tracy.

gabby: hey tracy!! what do you want to talk to me about?

tracy: i met a new girl over in baltimore. she was visiting the place and decided to see if anyone she knew was around. penny and i saw that she and a friend were walking around the neighborhood. we decided to meet them.

gabby: what are their names?

tracy: nikki and amanda.

gabby: probably zac knows them. did amber meet a girl named brittany?

tracy: yeah. we're all over at her house.

gabby: i gotta go. my friends are waiting. bye.

tracy: bye.

'gabby hangs up'

gabby: tracy called and they met new friends. nikki and amanda. no boys..which is a good sign.

jake: to them it is, but why not us?

gabby: coz maybe miley needs to think about her relationship with you.

jake: she's--

gabby: she's not going to break up with you. if she is, she'd call you.

'jakes phone rings'

jake: how are girls--

gabby: we're girls.

'jake walks away'

seaweed: so link and i are both safe?

gabby: yeah.

'zac and vanessa enter the ice cream place'

vanessa: gabby!!

gabby: nessy!!

'they hug each other'

vanessa: i can see that you're with your friends.

gabby: yea. you wanna sit down in the booth across from us.

vanessa: sure. c'mon zaccy!! 'grabs zac's hand' so..how was your afternoon?

gabby: it was great. yours?

vanessa: we went out shopping. the stuffs in the car. oh..i made zac carry everything.

gabby: troy gets really bored. everytime we walk by a sporting store, he begs.

sharpay: no way. i never knew that.

gabby: you were always mean to him.

sharpay: oh..'laughs lightly' i know. 'checks her watch' oh..time for another spa treatment. bye!! it was nice seeing you v.

vanessa: you too shar.

'sharpay leaves'

link: spa treatment?

gabby: yeah, but we have no idea why she needs it.

'gabby's phone rings & checks the caller ID'

gabby: hey ry!!

ryan: you sound excited.

gabby: well, my day has gotten better.

ryan: me calling you. that can't be possible.

gabby: it is!! it seriously is. so, how was your day mr. evans?

ryan: it was good. martha and i have been through our ups and downs.

gabby: that's kinda good to know. so anyway..do you have any news for us? or for me?

ryan: yeah. martha wants to stay in here and i guess i'm going back.

gabby: why are you coming back?

ryan: this is the day when our whole relationship turned upside down.

gabby: i'm sorry. but i'm glad you're coming back. and by the way, you should be here for a really special occasion that i need you to be in.

ryan: oh right..you're getting married on new years eve. i forgot.

gabby: it's fine. well, i'll see you when?

ryan: in 2 days.

gabby: cool. see you in 2 days. bye ry.

ryan: bye gabs.

-

'on gabby's 21st birthday'

troy: you don't look old baby.

gabby: i know. i love you so much.

ryan: i'm the only one here. where are the others?

gabby: i invited you early. and i mean early coz you, troy, zac and lucas all need to talk about my special occasion.

ryan: why me though?

gabby: troy chose you. 'goes into the kitchen and calls taylor' tay, can you come over right now?

taylor: chad and i are right outside your house.

'doorbell rings'

gabby: 'runs to the door' right on time. 'hangs up'

taylor: happy birthday!!

gabby: thanks!! 'takes the present' when can i open it?

taylor: now. i'll come with you.

gabby: chad, you can go in the living room. troy's in there.

chad: thanks. 'goes into the living room'

'in gabby's room'

taylor: gabby!! you look so cute!!

gabby: you picked out the dress. 'goes downstairs & taylor follows'

'in the living room'

chad: ryan..the best man!?

troy: look, it's our wedding and it would be great if..if--whoa.

'all the guys look up & see gabby'

gabby: hi boys.

guys: hi.

'gabby & taylor laugh' 'gabby walks up to the guys'

gabby: so..'looks over troy's shoulder' babe, who's your best man? 'wraps her arms around his waist'

'the guys point to ryan'

gabby: nice choice. ryan, let's go talk for a while.

ryan: okay.

'in gabby's room'

gabby: why did he choose you?

ryan: he stopped talking when he saw you.

gabby: 'smiles' i think he was going to say "it's our wedding and it would be great if ryan was the best man because it would mean a lot to gabby. chad, i don't know what you're going to say, but choosing ryan would be my final decision and it would also be gabby's."

troy: 'enters' that would be right.

gabby: 'turns around' wow, i didn't know you were here.

troy: 'sits on gabby's bed' i was walking when i heard "...because it would mean a lot to gabby. chad, i don't know what you're going to say, but choosing ryan..."

gabby: oh and you came in here after "...but choosing ryan..." ?

troy: yea. and i can't believe you know a lot about me.

gabby: i've done some research. asked your parents, chad, zeke, jason..basically all of our friends except you.

troy: that was very smart of you. ryan, i believe your sisters calling your name.

sharpay: 'from downstairs' RYAN!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!

ryan: i guess she bursted everyone's ear drum downstairs.

gabby: 'giggles' i guess she did.

'ryan goes downstairs'

troy: alone at last.

gabby: not really. 'points out the door'

troy: okay, but..happy birthday. 'kisses gabby'


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.)**

'New Year's Eve'

Priest: I now pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

'Fireworks begin'

Troy: 'before leaning in' Happy New Years Mrs. Bolton.

Gabby: Happy New Years Mr. Bolton. 'smiles & leans in'

'5 years later...'

Gabby: I'm glad that I married you Bolton.

Troy: And why is that Montez.

Gabby: 'giggles' Because we have two beautiful children.

Troy: One who acts and talks like me.

'David Troy Bolton enters the room and sits beside his dad. David is 5 years old'

Gabby: And another who is as beautiful as me.

'Claire Gabriella Bolton enters the room and sits beside her mom. Claire is 4 years old'

'The door rings'

Sharpay: Gabby!!

Gabby: Sharpay!! 'hugs Sharpay'

Sharpay: I can't believe Taylor moved.

Gabby: I know. Chad lives next door, Kelsi and Jason moved, and Zeke lives next door too.

'Sharpay enters'

Sharpay: Ryan and I are across the street if you need us, but I'm going to visit Zeke. Nice to see you again Troy. You too David and Claire.

Claire: You too aunty Pay!!

Sharpay: You've grown so big!! Aunty Pay has to go and meet Uncle Z. Alright?

David: Alright.

Sharpay: Bye!! 'leaves Ryan sitting on the steps'

'Gabriella walks up to him'

Gabby: Hey Mr. Evans.

Ryan: Hey Mrs. Bolton.

'Gabby giggles'

Gabby: What's up?

Ryan: Ah..it's nothing.

Gabby: Wanna come inside?

Ryan: Sure. 'follows Gabby inside'

Chad: GABRIELLA!!

'Gabby turns around'

chad: don't forget chad.

gabby: c'mon chad!! shar's over at zeke's house.

chad: i can't believe she's here.

gabby: hey, don't be like that because taylor's gone. let's just go inside.

chad: okay.

'inside gabby & troy's house'

claire: daddy..can we watch a movie?

troy: 'looks at gabby'

gabby: sweetie, you and david have to go to school tomorrow. it's too late.

claire: but..but...

gabby: no buts, now go to your rooms and remember to brush your teeth.

david: o'tay mommy. let's go sissy.

'david and claire go upstairs to get dressed and brush their teeth'

gabby: it's not fair!! i'm the only girl here. sharpay's with zeke, kelsi and jason are gone, and taylor is somewhere in a state that i can't remember.

troy: she went to washington dc babe.

gabby: whatever. it's still not fair that i'm the only girl.

troy: are you sure? 'takes out his phone'

gabby: who are you going to call at this time?

troy: you and chad will be happy.

gabby: how happy?

troy: 'smiles' very. be right back.

gabby: don't call kelsi and jason.

troy: 'calls' you know i wont!!

ryan: who is troy going to call?

gabby: it can't be kelsi or jason because we lost their phone numbers. zeke and sharpay are really busy. martha, i don't know about her.

ryan: could--

'the doorbell rings'

troy: chad, i think the door's for you.

chad: okay. 'walks to the door'

taylor: hi.

chad: hey.

taylor: oh just kiss me!!

'they kiss each other'

gabby: can i go say hi after?

troy: go ahead.

gabby: yay!! 'goes to the front door'

troy: she acts like a kid everyday.

ryan: you tell me. sharpay cries because she wants to see zeke.

troy: i guess that's what girls have in common.

ryan: yeah.

-

**The end. Everyone in the Bolton family are very happy, also including the Evan's family. Eventually, Chad asked Taylor to marry him and she said Yes. Zeke asked Sharpay to marry him as well, not much after, Chad and Taylor have 1 son. Chad, Jr. Zeke and Sharpay have 1 daughter. Michelle Ann Baylor. Now everyone is completely happy.**


End file.
